53
Introductory Text __TOC__ Tired of these damn anti-Semitic Jews The Author's Narrative Part 04 53rd Post Posted 14 May 2016 at 02:56:55 EDT Link to original "Love and tolerance of others is our code." - Page 84, Giant Crock of Shit. It's not often you meet a black Jew. It's even less often that you meet a black Jew who believes in Jesus. And it's that much rarer to meet an anti-Semitic black Jew who believes in Jesus. That's gotta win you some kind of fucking prize. That's like a unicorn throwing a no-hitter. And to be roommates with an anti-Semitic black Jew who believes in Jesus? What a treat! What an absolute delight. Don't you love it when a disagreement over laundry turns into a 30-minute fact-free lecture about the end of days, FEMA camps and the mark of the beast? lol. Just anti-Semitic black Jew for Jesus things. I don't think I'm going to make it living in this sober house. I can't live with this nutcase. The house manager says I'm supposed to be open-minded and tolerant. Should I be tolerant of some of the most odious and insane anti-Semitism I've ever encountered outside of a nazi rally? I don't know. I'll concede that it is possible that he could become a cool guy, if he only stopped believing in everything he believes in and believed in entirely different things. That would be a good first step. The real problem is that I hate AA. I fucking hate it. It has the same old bullshit magical beliefs as any cult, but they pretend to be open-minded. It's just a bait-and-switch to convert you to believing in God. The entire program is nothing but "Let god make you sober." That's it. That's the entire program. Yeah, they try to distract you with all this pseudo-systemization: 12 steps and 12 traditions and triangles and diagrams and slogans and little self-help exercises, but that's all just a bunch of numbers and jargon to hide the essential emptiness of the program, to hide the fact that it is centered on a god that doesn't exist. The idea that this is the go-to program for helping alcoholics is fucking appalling. It's a fucking crime. It's like getting cancer and going to the best hospital in the country and the doctor hands you a voodoo doll and tells you to sacrifice a chicken. You'd sue him for malpractice. They should be fucking ashamed of themselves. To prey on people in such a vulnerable state, pretend that they're going to help them and then try to convert them to their stupid fucking magical beliefs. It's a crime. I mean, everybody thinks the True Jew Hebrew guy is nuts, but it's not like their philosophy is any less bullshit. At least he is upfront about being religious. And he sure as hell isn't trying to convert me. He told me that white people are the children of Esau. We're gentiles, but we can still get into heaven if we aid the children of Israel. I let him borrow the charger to my laptop. So I guess I'm covered.